Why are you studying French?
by SiaraParker
Summary: Jasper is studying French and Alice don't understand why. Nor does she understand the lines above the e's. But when Jasper tells her the reason for learning French, she forgets about the lines. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi! This is three words submitted by TheContamination. The words are Teddybear, books and French. **

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight (You probably already knew that)**

* * *

Jasper glanced at Alice. She was sitting on a big pile of books, reading a magazine. Once in a while she would comment on the clothes or the models in the magazine, telling everyone and no one about how nice the green scarf looked with the brown dress or how much she wanted to go to Europe on a shopping spree. She wanted clothes from London, shoes from Paris and about twenty thousand pounds of bags from Milan.

"Oooh Jasper, can we go to Spain? I've heard that they have really nice necklaces there!"

"Maybe later dear. I need to do my homework…" Jasper looked at his books. He was trying to learn French, but he couldn't get the hang of it.

"What does all those lines above the e's mean?"

"I don't know – I've never studied French" Alice jumped from the pile of books and landed on the armrest of Jaspers chair. She leaned in to see what he was talking about.

"Maybe they, like, prove how cool the words are. There's some going up, and some going down and some of them just look like funky hats!" Alice smiled and relocated herself so she could sit in Jaspers lap.

"I don't think so" Jasper smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Neither do I. But I am disappointed that you don't believe me…" Alice pouted.

"I'll always believe you Alice. You mean everything to me. But in this particular case I just think you are wrong"

"Yeah me too"

Jasper laughed at the way Alice confessed that she was wrong. She made it sound like it was the most embarrassing thing ever.

"You want to do something?" Alice turned the upper part of her body around so she could look at Jasper.

"Sorry, I really need to learn this…" And Jasper really was sorry. He could think of many things he would rather do than study – all of them including Alice. He considered it his purpose in life to make sure that Alice smiled, laughed and was entertained at all times.

"I don't get it…" Alice pouted again.

"You don't get what?" Jasper looked up from his book about French words.

"Why you want to speak French – why do you need it?

"It's not important…"

"Please Jasper, please… Pretty please with cherries on top?"

Jasper looked at Alice. She was looking at him with puppy eyes but she still had a dazing smile on her lips.

"OK, I'll tell you. It's because our anniversary is coming up…"

"Yeah?" Alice's eyes were showing that she waited for an answer but the rest of her body showed her happiness with the fact that their anniversary was coming up. They always tried something new on their anniversary. That was one of the only times she got surprised because even though Jasper told her it was ok that she saw what they were doing on the day, that her visions were a part of the Alice he loved, she never peeked. Never.

"I know how you love fashion and I wanted to take you to Paris and then you could shop and we could climb the Eiffel tower at night and look at Paris and…"

Jasper was abruptly interrupted by Alice who attacked his lips and face with kisses.

"You. Are. The. Best. Husband. Ever."

Jasper smiled and hugged his Alice. He smiled as he felt her pure happiness fill the room. It filled him and he let his emotions flow so everyone in the house could feel how happy he was that Alice was happy.

"WHY AM I SO HAPPY?" Emmett's voice boomed through the house shortly followed by a loud smack coming from a hand hitting the back of his head.

Alice giggled and looked at Jasper.

"You're like a teddy bear, you know?"

"A teddy bear?"

"Yes, you make everyone happy, and you're my favourite thing in the whole world"

"Je t'aime"

"What does that mean?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Jasper, my teddy bear"

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far. I know this is not my best work but I hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave a review, even if you think I should destroy my computer. And, as always you can PM me 3-5 words and a Twilight couple and I'll try to write a Fic about it. Love you, Ciao**


End file.
